Aging of the skin is a complex phenomenon resulting from the interaction of several intrinsic and extrinsic factors. Intrinsic aging is an inevitable, genetically programmed process. Among extrinsic influences (e.g., wind, heat, cigarette smoke, chemicals, etc.), ultraviolet radiation appears to be the single most important factor associated with aging of the skin.
N,N,N′,N′-tetrakis(2-hydroxypropyl)ethylenediamine has been disclosed for use as a catalytic agent. For example, PCT Patent Application No. WO/0170132 describes the use of N,N,N′,N′-tetrakis(2-hydroxypropyl)ethylenediamine as catalytic agent to polymerize microspheres prior to injection into the skin. Injection of microspheres into the skin acts to augment skin contour deficiencies such as wrinkles. The use of tertiary amines, such as N,N,N′,N′-tetrakis(2-hydroxypropyl)ethylenediamine, as chelating agents to prevent the reduction of the salicylic acid is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,604.
The application of N,N,N′,N′-tetrakis(2-hydroxypropyl)ethylenediamine in cosmetic products has been described in European Patent No. 0023978 whereby the development of carcinogenic nitrosamines in cosmetic and toiletry products which contain triethanolamine is avoided by using N,N,N′,N′-tetrakis(2-hydroxypropyl)ethylenediamine to neutralize acidic formulations. U.S. Pat. No 4,749,507 describes the use of N,N,N′,N′-tetrakis (2-hydroxypropyl)ethylenediamine, for removing hair dyes from hair and skin and U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,008 describes the use of esters of ethylene diamine are useful as hypocholesterolemic agents in animals and man. Bhide M V et al. (Immunopharmacol. 1985; 7(3):303-312) reported that treating macrophages in culture with N,N,N′,N′-tetrakis(2-hydroxypropyl)ethylenediamine resulted in an increase macrophage phagocytosis.
The present invention relates to the unexpected discovery that certain ethanediamine compounds are effective for treating the sign of aging.